el regreso de naruto y los shinobis elementales
by hikari1992
Summary: Naruto es exiliado 10 años por culpa de Danzou y al pasar los años, un día Konoha se incendia y aparecen 4 desconocidos con poderes inimaginables. Entren y lean es un Naru&Hina, Sasu&Saku, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Cap.1 La llegada de los elementales y la lucha por descubrir sus identidades**

**La historia comienza después de la muerte de Pein y la desaparición de Konan, Naruto tenía 15 años cuando se había enterado de que Tsunade la que para él era una madre estaba en coma y que el cruel Danzou había ocupado su puesto. Después de aquello Danzou decidió exiliar a Naruto por 10 años y este tuvo que resignarse y aceptar después de haber luchado por quedarse casi 2 horas, pero todo fue en vano. Han pasado exactamente 10 años de aquello y nuestro héroe todavía no había vuelto pero a pesar de todo pasaron muchas cosas las cuales fueron:**

**1) Dos años después de irse, Tsunade se recuperó del coma.**

**2) Misteriosamente Danzou muere por causas desconocidas.**

**3) Gaara abandona Suna para poder ir a buscar a su mejor amigo**

**4) Tres años después del despertar de Tsunade se da a conocer que Akatsuki vuelve a las andadas.**

**5) Hinata se va del clan Hyûga y acaba viviendo con Sakura en una casa comprada con el dinero que ambas ganaban por trabajar en el hospital a jornada completa, eso sí, sin descuidar su entrenamiento de kunoichis.**

**6) Ocho años después del exilio de Naruto aparece un grupo misterioso llamado "LOS CUATRO ELEMENTALES" que son capaces de controlar todos los elementos y poseen poderes nunca vistos gracias a sus kekkai genkais.**

**7) En el 25º aniversario de Naruto se da a conocer su pasado en el cual toda la aldea pidió disculpas hacia el cielo teniendo la esperanza de que Naruto les perdone por como lo trataron desde pequeño.**

**8) Todos los amigos de Naruto esperan con ansias el regreso de su amigo, además de que todos ascendieron a jounins.**

**En un día de lluvia una chica caminaba por las calles de Konoha su cabello era de color azulado tirando al negro de ojos blanco a causa de su kekkai genkai y con un cuerpo con el que toda chica de 25 años soñaría, estaba pensando en un chico muy querido para ella, esa persona importante por el cual tanto deseaba ver, oler y tocar, pero que en ese momento no estaba entonces sonó la alarma y salió corriendo a ver qué pasaba. Al llegar allí lo que vio la dejo muy sorprendida porque lo que en ese momento observaba fue triste, ya que Konoha estaba ardiendo en llamas.**

**A cada paso que daba veía a los ninjas corriendo con cubos de agua para así poder apagar el mar de llamas que había en ese momento, pero algo paso que dejo muy sorprendidos a casi todos por no decir a todos, ya que aparecieron cuatro personas que apagaron el fuego con jutsus tipo suiton (agua). Pero lo que más les impresiono fue el modo en que vestían los desconocidos, ya que los cuatro llevaban una capa de color azul oscuro con llamas de cuatro colores roja, amarilla, blanca y lila.**

**Después de 30 minutos apagando el fuego, los once de Konoha y la Hokage observaron hacia donde deberían estar los cuatro desconocidos pero entonces allí no había nadie ni un alma, eso sí al acercarse encontraron una nota dirigida a Konoha que decía así "Querida Hokage de Konoha y habitantes de esta les informamos de que pronto nosotros volveremos a vernos y esta vez garantizamos que Akatsuki dejara de molestar.**

**atte.: los cuatro elementales" **

**Así desde ese momento no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, excepto que en la aldea de la roca o más conocida como Iwagakure, Akatsuki ataco destruyendo nada más que la torre del Tsuchikage pero enseguida la aldea consiguió repararse gracias a los cuatro elementales que muy amablemente y sin cobrar nada a cambio reconstruyeron la torre y nada más que en una semana.**

**Después de cinco meses desde la aparición del grupo conocido como los cuatro elementales, cuatro personas se acercaban a las puertas de Konoha, entraron sin ser detectados gracias a que Izumo y Kotetsu que eran los guardias de turno encargados de defender las puertas, en ese momento estaban conversando entre ellos. Una vez entraron en la aldea fueron directamente a la torre Hokage, allí Tsunade estaba firmando papeles cuando los cuatro desconocidos accedieron por la ventana, que en ese mismo instante estaba abierta.**

**-Buenos días Hokage-sama – Dijo el primer desconocido**

**-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – Dijo la Hokage sorprendida por ver a cuatro personas encapuchadas**

**-Somos los cuatro elementales – Dijo el segundo desconocido**

**-Y qué queréis de Konoha – Contesto la Hokage**

**-Nosotros nada, solo queremos destruir de una vez por todas a Akatsuki – Dijo el tercer desconocido**

**-Y entonces ya esta no queréis nada mas solo eso – Pregunto la Hokage con un cierto tono de desconfianza**

**-Hokage-sama si desconfía de nosotros eso significa que desconfía de Naruto-sama – Dijo el primero que hablo**

**-Que tenéis vosotros que ver con Naruto que acaso lo habéis visto o algo por el estilo – Dijo Tsunade un poco desesperada al saber que los desconocidos conocían a aquel que consideraba como a su hijo**

**-Lo conocemos pero solo diremos de él, si sus ninjas son capaces – Dijo la tercera persona que hablo**

**-¿Capaces de qué? - Pregunto Tsunade**

**-De demostrar que son dignos de saber de él y de descubrir nuestra identidad – Sentencio el cuarto desconocido**

**-Está bien, será como vosotros digáis – Se resignó Tsunade**

**Después de esto Tsunade informo a sus mejores ninjas de este acontecimiento que estaba por darse en la aldea entonces estuvieron preparándose durante tres días seguidos sin descansar para así poder ser dignos de saber de Naruto. En el cuarto día toda la aldea estaba reunida en el estadio donde se realizaron los exámenes chunnin, allí se encontraban los cuatro elementales dos de ellos charlaban entre si mientras que los otros dos estaban como si nada, uno meditando y el otro estaba callado y muy tranquilo, por el otro lado estaban todos los amigos de Naruto incluso Temari y Kankurou que al enterarse de que los cuatro elementales estaban en Konoha partieron como alma que lleva el diablo para allá. Entonces Tsunade que también estaba como combatiente dio la señal de empezar el combate.**

**Al dar comienzo la batalla Kiba con Akamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kankurou y Shizune se lanzaron a por el elemental con la capa azul oscuro y llamas blancas.**

**Por otro lado Shino, Ino, Temari, Sakura y Tenten fueron contra el elemental de capa azul oscuro y llamas rojas.**

**Sai, Neji, Kurenai, Shikamaru y Anko se fueron a enfrentar al elemental de capa azul oscuro y llamas lilas.**

**Y para finalizar Hinata, Gai, Kakashi, Iruka y Tsunade estaban luchando contra al elemental de capa azul oscuro y llamas amarillas. Y con respecto al referí se decidió que fuera Yamato ya que el decidió no pelear porque según sus palabras no le gustaba pelear sino era por una razón más convincente.**

**CON EL ELEMENTAL DE LLAMAS BLANCAS**

**Mientras Kankurou utilizaba su marioneta, Lee se quitaba sus pesas y Shizune se preparaba para hacer jutsus de curación Chouji hacia su técnica del doble peso y Kiba su doble colmillo perforador, el enemigo estaba haciendo su jutsu.**

**-Preparados que empiece la lucha – Dijo el elemental de llamas blancas**

**-Hyoton: dragón de hielo – Dijo el elemental**

**-Jutsu del doble peso – Dijo Chouji yendo directamente hacia el elemental**

**-Yo te sigo Chouji, Jutsu del doble colmillo perforador – Dijo Kiba que estaba justo detrás del elemental**

**-Mmm que ineptos – Dijo dando un gran salto esquivando los jutsus de sus oponentes**

**-Eh que el inepto eres tú ya que caiste en nuestra trampa verdad Lee – Dijo Kankurou que estaba justo detrás de el – Jutsu marionetista hilos de chakra**

**-Que decepción – Dijo el elemental para luego girarse hacia la derecha y detener el Konoha senpu de Lee dándole una patada en pleno estómago y mandándole a la otra parte del estadio y de repente apareció al lado de Shizune dándole un golpecito en la nuca y dejándola inconsciente**

**-Es muy rápido si tuviéramos a Sasuke, a Naruto o incluso a Kakashi podríamos vencerle – Pensó Kiba - Bueno como está la cosa tendremos como decía Naruto trabajar en equipo preparados – Les dijo a todos sus compañeros**

**-Si Kiba tiene razón levantaos todos y enfrentaos contra mí y quizás me hagáis algo – Les dijo el elemental**

**Y entonces al oír esas palabras todos se levantaron y empezaron a luchar en equipo pero al final volvió a pasar lo mismo y acabaron perdiendo pero con gran dignidad.**

**CON EL ELEMENTAL DE LLAMAS ROJAS**

**Bueno con respecto a este combate podríamos decir que empezó igual que del elemental de llamas blancas solo que estos consiguieron hacerle una pequeña herida en el brazo pero sin importancia eso si se la devolvió por el doble a sus rivales.**

**CON EL ELEMENTAL DE LLAMAS LILAS**

**En este combate el elemental de llamas lilas logro meter a Kurenai en un genjutsu cosa que no resulto tan fácil ya que según decían ella era la mejor en ese campo, pero resulto que cayó en una trampa y acabo metida en él. Por otra parte con respecto a Anko esta acabo vencida por un jutsu de katon (fuego), Shikamaru fue un poco difícil ya que al ser el inteligente costo vencerle pero lo consiguió gracias a la velocidad que tenía para hacer jutsus, logro darle con un jutsu de raiton (rayo). Al contrario que Shikamaru, Neji fue el más difícil de acabar ya que con su Byakugan podía ver todo a su alrededor y esquivar cada uno de sus ataques pero lo logro debido que realizo uno de sus mejores jutsus, es decir su golpe combinado de dos elementos en este caso el remolino de fuego que consiste en hacer un remolino de aire añadiéndole un jutsu de katon y Sai podríamos decir que lo venció a base de taijutsu (cuerpo a cuerpo) y kenjutsu (arte de la espada).**

**CON EL ELEMENTAL DE LLAMAS AMARILLAS**

**Este combate fue el más corto de todos debido que fue fácil vencerlos porque con respecto a Hinata callo inconsciente ya que el elemental le dio un golpecito en la nuca y se desmallo, Tsunade fue a parar en un genjutsu, Gai fue derrotado a puro taijutsu, Kakashi fue derrotado por un combinado de jutsus fuuton (viento) y raiton. Y para finalizar Iruka fue derrotado por otra combinación de jutsus katon y doton (tierra).**

**Después de aquello entre los cuatro elementales curaron a sus rivales y luego de retirarse a un lado a charlar sobre lo ocurrido fueron a dictar por así decirlo su respuesta**

**-Bueno hemos estado hablando entre nosotros cuatro y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que si sois dignos para saber de Naruto y descubrir quiénes somos – Dijo esto el elemental de llamas lilas mientras se retiraban las capuchas**

**-No…no puede ser si sois... - Dijeron todos**

**CONTINUARA **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 Los 4 elementales y sus doujutsus (jutsus oculares) – Parte 1**

**En capítulos anteriores...**

**Después de aquello entre los cuatro elementales curaron a sus rivales y luego de retirarse a un lado a charlar sobre lo ocurrido fueron a dictar por así decirlo su respuesta**

**-Bueno hemos estado hablando entre nosotros cuatro y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que si sois dignos para saber de Naruto y descubrir quienes somos – Dicto el elemental de llamas lilas mientras se retiraban las capuchas**

**-No no puede ser si sois... - Dijeron todos**

**Actualmente**

**-Exactamente somos nosotros – Dijo el que había hablado**

**-Pero si tu estabas muerto, lo se porque fui yo quien lo hizo – Dijo Kakashi apuntando al elemental de llamas blancas**

**-Tranquilo Kakashi-sensei después os explicaremos a todos vuestras dudas, pero antes de todo hay que ir a la torre hokage para poder así hablar mejor – Dijo el elemental de llamas amarillas**

**Al ir todos a la torre hokage algunos aldeanos se quedaron mirando al elemental de llamas lilas porque no esperaban verlo con semejante grupo, pero entonces una chica de ojos perlados se acerco al elemental de llamas amarillas**

**-Oye porque no me dijiste que eras tu desde un principio Naruto-kun, si me lo hubieras dicho no habría peleado – Dijo la Hyûga a Naruto **

**-Lo se Hinata-chan pero sino no hubiera tenido nada de gracia la pelea ¿no crees? - Le dijo el a ella**

**-Si tienes razón pero... - Le contesto ella, pero alguien que estaba escuchando por atrás interrumpió  
**

**-Yo que de ti no le cuestionarla nada ya que no le gusta que lo hagan, se pone histérico en el momento – Dijo el elemental de llamas lilas**

**-Esta bien no lo haré mas de todas formas gracias Sasuke-san – Le dijo Hinata a Sasuke aunque lo dijo con la cabeza agachada**

**-Bueno no te preocupes no pasa nada de todas formas te diré algo bueno sabias que Naruto tiene una foto tuya dentro de la capa – Le dijo Sasuke a Hinata, la cual tenia una sonrisa en el rostro ya que eso podía significar que el tenia sentimientos hacia ella**

**Después de esta pequeña charla entre ellos llegaron a la torre hokage, cuando llegaron al despacho de Tsunade esta se sentó en su silla y miro a los allí presentes**

**-Bueno, ahora podrías contarnos la historia de como se formo este grupo – Dijo Tsunade mirando a Naruto**

**-No, todavía no ya que todo llegara a su debido tiempo y pasara cuando tenga que pasar – Dijo el elemental de llamas rojas**

**-Pero Gaara no crees que seria justo que nos lo contarais – Dijo Temari con un poco de enfado en su voz**

**-Temari no te enfades con nosotros tan solo lo hacemos porque falta gente para contarla – Dijo el elemental de llamas blancas**

**-Y tu quien eres porque no te conozco y en cambio parece que tu si – Le contesto Temari con un cierto tono de desconfianza que fue notado por los 4 elementales**

**-TEMARI YA BASTA – Grito enfurecido Gaara **

**-Cálmate Gaara no te preocupes no pasa nada – Le dijo el elemental de llamas blancas a Gaara**

**-Pero Haku no deberías dejar que te trate como si fueras un desconocido ya que no lo eres, sino eres algo parecido a un hermano para nosotros – Le contesto Gaara a Haku, lo cual sus demás hermanos como se llamaban entre ellos asentían a lo dicho por el pelirrojo  
**

**-Lo se pero deja que me presente a si sabrá quien soy – Dijo Haku a Gaara**

**-Esta bien si así lo quieres – Le contesto Gaara resignado**

**-Arigato Gaara-kun, bueno pues empezare presentándome para quien no me conoce, Me llamo Haku Momochi aunque mi apellido no es mio sino que le pertenece al que considere mi padre Zabuza Momochi. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño pero gracias a los que hoy considero hermanos míos siento que tengo una familia de verdad – Dijo Haku a lo cual alguna que otra persona entiéndase como Ino o Hinata lloraban por la triste mini historia del chico**

**-Bueno dejando todo esto de lado como pensáis encontrar a akatsuki – Cuestiono Tsunade a los chicos**

**-Ahora que lo dices mmm ah ya lo se, no te preocupes porque no los buscaremos, ellos vendrán a nosotros – Dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa**

**-A que te refieres con que ellos vendrán? - Pregunto Tsunade con mucha intriga**

**-Ya lo sabrá en su momento Tsunade-sama – Dijo Sasuke**

**Después de aquello cada uno se fue a su dirección menos el cuarteto formado por Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara y Haku que se dirigían hacia el bosque ya que iban a un sitio recomendado por Naruto para así poder vivir los cuatro juntos. Al llegar todos menos Naruto se sorprendieron al no ver nada allí, y entonces este dio dos pasos hacia delante se hizo una herida en el pulgar de la cual salia sangre y entonces puso dicho dedo en la hierba que allí había, al hacer esto delante de sus ojos apareció una enorme mansión de dos pisos con un gran patio e incluso un hermoso jardín lleno de maravillosas flores, plantas y arboles. Al entrar a la casa casi les da un infarto al ver todo tan limpio y ordenado, poco a poco fueron viendo las habitaciones en las cuales había una cama muy grande armarios también grandes y espaciosos y por supuesto con acceso a un baño particular. Cuando terminaron de mirar las habitaciones de la segunda planta fueron a ojear la primera, es decir, la cocina que era bastante grande con todos los electrodomésticos conocidos, la sala de estar que también era grande, el campo para entrenar, el cual era grande, la armería la cual también hay que decir que era grande y con todo tipo de de armas ninja, es decir, shurikens, kunais, pergaminos, katanas, etc...Y para finalizar**

** fueron a ver la biblioteca en la cual había muchos libros con mucha información de clanes, países, jutsus y otros temas variados. **

**Después de recorrer toda la casa cada uno cogió una habitación, acomodaron sus pertenencias y partieron rumbo de nuevo a la torre hokage, una vez allí los cuatro se sentaron en frente de la hokage y empezaron a conversar nuevamente**

**-Naruto me acaba de llegar una noticia de kumogakure (aldea de la nube) sobre que hace poco unos mercenarios robaron el collar del raikage, el cual pertenecía al nidaime raikage (segundo raikage) – Dijo Tsunade **

**-Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? - Le respondió a Tsunade**

**-Pues vosotros cuatro y diez de nuestros ninjas mas los de la arena iréis a investigar quienes son estos y lo recuperareis, entendido? - Les dijo Tsunade **

**-Entendido Hokage-sama, a sus ordenes – Dijeron los cuatro conjuntamente**

**-De acuerdo, Naruto tu estarás al mando de todo, así que dentro de 1 hora os quiero en las puertas de la aldea – Les ordeno Tsunade**

**FIN 1ª Parte **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.2 Los 4 elementales y sus doujutsus (jutsus oculares) – Parte 2**

**En capítulos anteriores...**

**Una vez allí los cuatro se sentaron en frente de la Hokage y empezaron a conversar nuevamente**

**-Naruto me acaba de llegar una noticia de Kumogakure (aldea de la nube) sobre que hace poco unos mercenarios robaron el collar del Raikage, el cual pertenecía al Nidaime Raikage (segundo Raikage) – Dijo Tsunade**

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? - Le respondió a Tsunade**

**-Pues vosotros cuatro y once de nuestros ninjas más los de la arena iréis a investigar quienes son estos y lo recuperareis, ¿entendido? - Les dijo Tsunade**

**-Entendido Hokage-sama, a sus órdenes – Dijeron los cuatro conjuntamente**

**-De acuerdo, Naruto tu estarás al mando de todo, así que dentro de 1 hora os quiero en las puertas de la aldea – Les ordeno Tsunade**

**Actualmente**

**Una vez pasada la hora todos se reunieron en las puertas esperando a Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara y Haku los cuales todavía no habían llegado pero al pasar 30 minutos aparecieron en un remolino con trozos de cristal de distintos colores al verlos aparecer de aquella forma se quedaron maravillados pero no decidieron preguntar nada y partieron rumbo a Kumogakure**

**Por el camino todos iban muy callados pero entonces una muy cotilla Ino decidió romper el silencio acercándose a Naruto y sus compañeros**

**-Oye Naruto, ¿me puedes contestar a una pregunta?**

**-Si claro lo que sea, Ino-chan?**

**-Vale, ¿me puedes decir cuántos miembros sois?**

**-Mmm... A ver creo que somos 30 contándonos a nosotros**

**-¿Tantos sois en el grupo?**

**-Pues aunque no lo creas Ino así es – Le dijo Haku**

**-Y una cosa más, oye Haku tú...tú tienes novia – Pregunto Ino a Haku**

**-Pues no pero estoy casado – Le contesto**

**-QUEEE! - Todos dieron tal grito que hasta asustaron a los animales de los alrededores**

**-Chicos no chilléis que asustáis a los animales – Les comento Sasuke calmadamente**

**-Como que no nos asustemos si resulta que Haku está casado, eh Sasuke–kun – Le contesto Sakura**

**-Y que pasa Haku no es el único matrimonio en el grupo – Dijo Gaara**

**-A si y ¿cuantos matrimonios hay? – Pregunto Temari**

**-Pues a ver deja que piense mmm...creo que 4 matrimonios, 5 parejas de prometidos y 3 noviazgos – Le respondió Naruto con la mano izquierda haciendo de soporte al brazo derecho y la mano derecha sujetando su barbilla y mirando las nubes**

**-(Con caras sorprendidas) Vaya que pasada me muero de ganas por conocerlos a todos ellos – Comentaron Sakura y Ino emocionadísimas**

**-Seguro que os caerán bien ((bueno eso espero)) – Dijo Naruto a la misma vez que pensaba en sus futuras reacciones**

**Después de aquella pequeña conversación entre ellos siguieron avanzando hacia Kumogakure. Al pasar 4 días por fin llegaron a las puertas de Kumogakure, al entrar a la aldea fueron directamente a la torre del Raikage a buscar la información referente al objeto que buscaban.**

**-Buenos días Raikage-sama – Dijo el secretario del Raikage nada más entrar por la puerta del despacho**

**-Buenos días Vaan ¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto el Raikage a su secretario**

**-Vera Raikage-sama los ninjas de Konoha han llegado ¿Les digo que pasen?**

**-Si – Respondió el Raikage**

**Al entrar al despacho el Raikage se sorprendió al ver a Naruto, por lo cual fue a estrecharle la mano al igual que a Haku, Sasuke y Gaara cosa que ellos también hicieron muy amigablemente. Después de los saludos, el Raikage los invito a tomar asiento y estuvieron arreglando los detalles del robo del objeto**

**-Bueno, creo que una vez arreglado el asunto supongo que querréis comenzar lo más pronto posible, ¿No, Naruto? - Dijo el Raikage en un tono entre frío y alegre**

**-Esta como siempre en lo cierto Raikage-sama – Le contestó Naruto con su característica sonrisa**

**-Entonces en ese caso ya no os entretengo más y os dejo que hagáis vuestro trabajo en paz – Le dijo el Raikage**

**Después de aquella charla empezaron a investigar en la aldea y encontraron diferentes pistas que les condujeron a un edificio situado en las afueras, al llegar a dicho edificio entraron sin ser vistos hasta llegar a una sala muy extravagante.**

**Allí comenzaron a investigar por todas partes cuando de repente aparecieron ante ellos 17 ninjas sin ninguna bandana que les identificara como ninjas de alguna aldea. Entonces comenzó la batalla la cual iba a favor de los de Konoha, ya que todos excepto 4 de los 17 ninjas desconocidos habían sido derrotados por los amigos de Naruto.**

**Mientras que por otro lado Naruto y sus hermanos estaban luchando sin ningún esfuerzo contra sus contrincantes ya que ellos eran bastante fuertes, y entonces al darles el "último" golpe acabaron tumbados en el suelo bastantes heridos y se disponían a recoger el collar cuando en ese momento los ninjas vencidos se incorporaron del suelo listos para volver a luchar.**

**Entonces entre Naruto y sus compañeros se miraron a los ojos y asintieron como si con la mirada se dijeran lo que debían hacer.**

**- Chicos, que hacemos los vencemos de una o seguimos jugando con ellos un poco más - Dijo Naruto a los demás**

**- Yo creo que debemos acabar cuanto antes con estos ninjas débiles - Dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa de superioridad**

**- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke ¿Y tu Haku? - Dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa adornada en su rostro**

**- Yo también, pero ¿que hacemos, mostramos "eso", o no? - Pregunto Haku a sus compañeros**

**- Si, yo creo que es lo mejor así comprobaran algo de nuestro poder que hemos adquirido en este tiempo - Dijo Naruto impaciente para poder mostrar un secreto que nadie excepto sus otros compañeros de batalla sabían**

**- Oigan a que se refieren con "eso" - Pregunto una Ino muy curiosa**

**- Pues es una cosita que teníamos bien guardada para vosotros - Le respondió Naruto a Ino con un tono juguetón  
**

**- Oíd vais a tardar más o tenemos que ir a por vosotros tontos - Le dijo uno de los ninjas a nuestro cuarteto favorito**

**- Pues la verdad es que...no podéis venir cuando queráis idiotas - Le dijo Sasuke al ninja que les había dicho tontos**

**Entonces los 4 ninjas volvieron al ataque pero Naruto, Sasuke, Haku y Gaara cerraron sus ojos y en ese instante al abrirlos todos pudieron observar como sus ojos cambiaron de forma.**

**- ¡Kami no me! - grito fuertemente Naruto **

**- ¡Crystal mangekyô sharingan" - dijo Sasuke chillando **

**- ¡Kōri no me! - grito Haku**

**- ¡Sabaku no me! - y grito finalmente Gaara**

**Entonces a Naruto se le pudo ver como el color de sus ojos cambiaban de su habitual azul a un amarillo eléctrico con la pupila rasgada como cuando tenia los ojos de Kyuubi. A Sasuke en cambio sus ojos cambiaron a la forma del mangekyô sharingan solo que el centro es de cristal. En cuanto a Haku sus ojos también cambiaron de color a un blanco puro con unos toques de un tono plateado. Y Gaara tenia los ojos de un color anaranjado oscuro y en el centro tenia el carácter arena (****).**

**Así con sus doujutsus Naruto, Sasuke, Haku y Gaara acabaron por fin con sus enemigos a uno lo dejo muy mal herido con los huesos casi rotos (cortesía Naruto), otro lo dejo en una tundra de hielo cristalizado (cortesía Sasuke), otro con el cuerpo como los muñecos de nieve de lo helado que estaba además se le podían apreciar como finísimas agujas en sus puntos de chakra (cortesía Haku) y el último quedo en unas arenas movedizas que poco a poco comenzaron a tragárselo (cortesía Gaara) aunque este le dijo que seria un milagro si conseguía salir ya que no queda ninguno de sus compañeros para salvarlo y así recuperaron el collar del Nidaime Raikage y lo llevaron de vuelta a la villa. Y allí el Raikage les esperaba con el dinero de la recompensa por recuperar el collar y encima en solo un día.**

**Y así partieron de regreso a Konoha con una gran sonrisa por parte de algunos y otros sorprendidos por lo que había pasado.**

**CONTINUARA **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.3 La vuelta a Konoha y la llegada inesperada de los hermanos Kyoyama**

**Después de dejar atrás Kumogakure algunos iban muy pensativos y otros callados sobre lo ocurrido hacía pocas horas, ya que no sabían que decir pero alguien fue el primero en romper el hielo.**

**- ¡Vaya se nota que la llama de la juventud arde en vosotros, chicos! - Dijo Lee muy emocionado**

**- Lee - Dijo Neji un poco enfadado**

**- Neji - Dijo Lee con su sonrisa**

**- Lee - Le contesto Neji enfadándose cada vez más**

**- Neji - volvió a decir Lee cada vez más contento**

**- LEE! Callate ya por favor - Grito Neji ya cansado por la actitud de Lee**

**- BASTA YA LOS DOS DE UNA VEZ SIEMPRE ESTAN IGUAL! - Dijo Tenten dándoles un golpe a cada uno dejándoles en el suelo ya que estaba cansada de que siempre Lee y Neji estén igual de pesados, uno por lo de la llama de la juventud y el otro por mandarle callar a cada instante.**

**- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Oyeron todos de golpe unas risas dándose la vuelta y viendo como Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara y Haku no podían para de reír, de lo graciosa que era la escena.**

**En ese momento todos también comenzaron a reírse menos Lee y Neji que seguían en el suelo debido al golpe dado por Tenten. Paso 1 hora hasta que Neji y Lee despertaban del golpe propiciado por su novia y compañera de equipo respectivamente, así que siguieron su camino por otro rato más hasta que Naruto lo hizo detenerse a causa de que ya era muy tarde. Entonces montaron sus tiendas de acampar y encendieron una fogata, y se sentaron alrededor de el fuego todos juntos. Y al revisar sus mochilas para ver lo que podían comer, pero resulto que a nadie le quedaba nada en su mochila.**

**- Supongo que a nadie le queda nada de comida, ¿no? - Pregunto Naruto esperando que alguien dijera lo contrario**

**- No Naruto, no hay nada se ha acabado todo menos mis píldoras del soldado - Le contesto Sakura**

**- Bueno, que se le va hacer, chicos - Prestándole atención Sasuke, Gaara, Haku - ya saben lo que hay que hacer, ¿no? - Dijo Naruto**

**- Hai - En ese momento los 4 desaparecieron dejando a los demás sorprendidos por la velocidad en la que habían desaparecido.**

**Mientras en otro sitio...**

**- Estas segura de que vamos en la dirección correcta?- Pregunto una sombra**

**- Si, ya que este es el camino que nos indico "esa" persona - Le respondió otra sombra que estaba junto con la que hablo**

**- Bueno, pues será mejor continuar con nuestro camino ya que estamos a 3 días de nuestro destino - Dijo la primera sombra**

**- Si vamos " _esperadnos pronto estaremos con vosotros, tío, padre_ " - Contesto la segunda sombra mientras pensaba en el reencuentro con parte de su familia.**

**Volviendo donde los ninjas de Konoha...**

**Al pasar 2 horas los 4 volvieron con un montón de cosas para cocinar y las dejaron en frente de la fogata preparadas para poder hacer la comida, cuando llegaron el resto se sorprendió por la cantidad de comida que traían los 4 así que al reaccionar solo una persona hablo.**

**- Se puede saber que vais a hacer con tanta comida? - Pregunto Kiba con curiosidad**

**- Que no esta claro? - Le respondió Naruto con otra pregunta**

**- No - Respondió ahora Kankurou**

**- Y luego le dicen a Naruto que es un tonto, pues si se miran ustedes dos no se que pensar - Les contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa**

**- OYE! - Le gritaron los 2 con un enfado en su voz**

**- Ey Sasu-kun para ya, porque no eres el más indicado para decir que no llamen a Naruto "tonto" porque tu también lo haces - Le dijo Gaara con un tono malicioso a Sasuke**

**- Como me llamaste Gaarita-chan? - Le pregunto Sasuke con una vena incrustada en su frente**

**- Sasu-kun, ¿que te molesta?, además deja de llamarme Gaarita-chan - Le dijo Gaara a Sasuke**

**- Pues si, porque ya te he dicho que me llames Sasuke no "Sasu-kun", ¿te enteras? - Le contesto Sasuke con 2 venas en su frente**

**- Te llamare Sasuke cuando TU me llames Gaara y no "Gaarita-chan", ¿vale? - Le respondió Gaara con una voz algo alterada**

**- Vale, tu me llamas Sasuke y yo te llamo Gaara, estamos de acuerdo - Le extendió su mano a Gaara en señal de trato hecho**

**- Ok - Aceptando la mano de Sasuke**

**- Ven no hay nada más bonito que la amistad - Dijo Haku sonriendo a los 2 - Y con respecto al tema anterior de la comida es sencillo, se trata de que vamos a cocinar los 4 para que todos podamos comer y descansar para continuar el viaje de mañana - Y dirigiéndose al resto con otra sonrisa única vista y realizada por Naruto**

**Al escuchar aquella declaración de Haku todos se sorprendieron al saber que los 4 cocinarían para tantas personas. Así pasaron tranquilamente la comida sin ningún incidente para después hablar de las cosa que habían pasado en ausencia de Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara, y aunque Haku a penas sabia del tema decidió escuchar cada cosa que les contaban a sus amigos.**

**Así pasaron los 3 días cuando al llegar a la aldea pudieron ver a 2 sujetos encapuchados, uno alto y con una capa negra y otro un poco más bajo que su compañero y con una capa blanca, en la entrada así que decidieron acercarse.**

**- Perdonad se que problematico pero, ¿Quienes sois vosotros 2? - Dijo Shikamaru**

**- Somos unos simples ninjas viajeros - contesto el encapuchado de capa negra**

**- Y que deseáis aquí? - Interrogo Neji a los 2 encapuchados**

**- Estamos Buscando a unas personas - Contesto el otro encapuchado de capa blanca**

**- En ese caso, disculpadnos no queríamos molestarles - Le dijo Tenten a los 2 desconocidos**

**- No para nada, así que si nos disculpan - Contesto el encapuchado de capa blanca**

**Una vez se fueron los desconocidos, el grupo de Naruto se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage y al llegar entregaron el reporte de la misión, y cuando se disponían a irse aparecieron 2 sombras que sin darse cuenta nadie tumbaron a Naruto y a Gaara al suelo. Al poder ver mejor descubrieron que las 2 sombras eran los desconocidos que habían visto en la entrada hacía escasos minutos, pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que escucharon de parte del encapuchado Blanco a Gaara y sin contar lo que también pudieron oír del encapuchado negro a Naruto.**

**- ¡Papi! - Grito el encapuchado de blanco, el cual por el tono de voz se dieron cuenta de que era una joven, que estaba encima de Gaara**

**- ¡Tío! - Dijo el otro encapuchado negro, el cual identificaron también por su voz, que era un joven y que también estaba encima de Naruto**

**- ¡COMO QUE PAPI Y TIO! - Gritaron todos los demás (menos Sasuke, Haku, el propio Gaara y Naruto) sorprendidos por aquella pequeña revelación**

**- NARUTO, te ordeno que me des una explicación de porque este chico te llamo "tío" - Dijo Tsunade aun un poco shockeada**

**- Y a mi una de porque esta chica te llamo "papi" Gaara - Esta vez fue Temari la que hablo**

**- Bueno veran... - Empezo a hablar Naruto hasta que alguien toco su hombro**

**- Dejame a mi Naruto, por favor - Le pidio Gaara a Naruto mientras se reincorporaba**

**- De acuerdo Gaara - Le dijo Naruto**

**- Bueno primeramente será mejor que os presenteis - Comenzo por decir Gaara a los 2 chicos**

**- Hola me llamo Sayuri Kyoyama, tengo 14 años, me gustan las flores y entrenar, lo unico que me disgusta son las personas orgullosas, arrogantes y que no respetan a sus amigos y mi sueño es que todas las personas que me rodean sean felices - Dijo Sayuri con una sonrisa marca Naruto**

**- Hola me llamo Argles Kyoyama, tengo 15 años, me gustan los combates y entrenar, lo que me disgusta es que hagan llorar a mi madre y a mi hermanita pequeña y mi sueño es poder convertirme en el mejor luchador del mundo para defender a las personas que quiero - Dijo con un poco de orgullo Argles en sus palabras, lo suficiente para que su hermanita no lo notara**

**- Encantado/-a - Dijeron todos al unísono**

**- Gaara-san porque no sige - Le dijo Haku que estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke**

**- Si tienes razón Haku, bueno pues veran ellos nos llamaron así porque yo soy el padre de Sayuri y Argles y Naruto es su tio - Dijo Gaara como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo**

**- Pero como que es hijo tuyo si para empezar os llevais 10-11 años y además no se te parecen en nada - Dijo Kankurou mirandolos atentamente**

**- Eso se debe a que... - Empezaron a decir Haku y Naruto pero antes de que hablaran Gaara le tapo la boca con la mano a Haku para que no hablara**

**- Haku no deberias hablar de eso - Le dijo Sasuke al "amordazado" Haku, mientras que el le tapaba la boca a Naruto para que tampoco dijera nada**

**- Pero, ¿por qué? - Pregunto Shizune que estaba junto a Tsunade escuchando atentamente todo**

**- Porque es mejor esperar a que llege "ella" - Dijo Argles que despues de tirar a Naruto se situo al lado de la ventana para poder ver el paisaje que mostraba Konoha**

**- ¿Ella? - Pregunto Shino que estaba junto a su equipo**

**- No me digas que va a venir "ella", pero si no le gusta nada Konoha - Comenzo a decir Naruto**

**- ¿Que no lo sabias, Naruto? - Le pregunto Sasuke**

**- Pues no, ¿y ustedes? - Les pregunto Naruto con cierta duda en su pregunta**

**- Yo si - Le contesto Sasuke**

**- Yo no Naruto-san - Hablo Haku**

**- Pues claro que si, me lo dijo ella misma - Dijo Gaara que estaba justo en medio de Argles y Sayuri**

**- ¿Pero quien es ella? - Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad**

**- Es una sorpresa, sobretodo para ti Tsunade-obaachan - Les guiño el ojo Naruto y mostrando una sonrisa única hecha por él**

**- Y cuando llegara? - Pregunto ahora Sasuke**

**- Dentro de 2 días con casi todos - Le respondio Sayuri**

**CONTINUARA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.4 Demostración de fuerza**

**A la mañana siguiente, todos los amigos de Naruto decidieron reunirse cerca del campo de entrenamiento nº40 porque habían oïdo de parte de Sasuke que ellos entrenarian para no perder fuerzas en el caso de que tuvieran que hacer alguna mision, aunque Tsunade les había dicho que tenian 4 días de descanso. **

**Así que sin enterarse de nada Naruto y sus amigos decidieron juntarse en parejas para comenzar con una pequeña batalla de calentamiento, sin contar que los demás estaban espiandolos, pero sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara.**

**- Bueno quien quiere decidir como seran las parejas - Dijo Naruto**

**- Que te parece si lo decide Sayuri, Naruto-san - Propuso Haku a los chicos**

**- A mi me parece una excelente idea Haku-san - Dijo Argles**

**- Vale, adelante Sayuri elige las parejas - Contesto Naruto con una sonrisa típica de él**

**- Mmm...Bueno para empezar creo que Haku-san deberias enfrentarte con Oto-san - Dijo pensativamente Sayuri**

**- De acuerdo Sayuri-chan - Dijeron Gaara y Haku al unisono**

**- Y luego? - Pregunto Argles con curiosidad por saber contra quien le tocaria luchar**

**- Pues...Tio Sasuke contra ti, oni-chan - Le contesto Sayuri con una gran sonrisa típica de los Namikaze Uzumaki**

**- QUE?Como que contra él - Dijeron Sasuke y Argles señalandose mutuamente**

**- Vaya parece que no se llevan bien - Dijo Ino entre susurros a los demás que estaban con ella escondiendose tras unos matorrales**

**- Si tienes razón - Le contesto Temari a la rubia**

**- Que pasa que no quieren enfrentarse, pense que les haria ilusion ya que dicen que son los mejores del mundo - Dijo Sayuri con cierta malicia en sus palabras**

**- Je al contrario nos morimos de ganas, ¿verdad Sasuke-san? - Dijo Argles con fuego en los ojos tan ardientes como el mismo infierno**

**- Tienes razón, Argles - Le contesto Sasuke a Argles con el mismo fuego en los ojos de él**

**- Gracias Sayuri-chan/nee-chan - Dijeron los dos a coro**

**- Jijiji vaya como se llevan esos dos en verdad los dos parecen padre e hijo - Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa**

**- Que quieres decir con eso, Naruto? - Dijo Gaara con un aura asesina ke asustaria incluso a Madara**

**- Ehhh...nada Gaara - Le dijo Naruto con una gota en la cabeza a Gaara**

**- Tranquilo oto-san, tio Naruto lo dice en broma sabes que oni-san solo te considera a ti como nuestro padre y a tio Sasuke como a nuestro tio y rival a superar como al principio con tio Naruto y tio Sasuke nada más, ¿verdad oni-san? - Le pregunto a su hermano**

**- Si nee-chan tiene toda la razón oto-san, para mi tu siempre seras mi oto-san - Le dijo Argles a Gaara esperando que él se calmara con lo dicho, aunque en verdad eso era lo que sentía cuando estaba con Gaara**

**- Esta bien, pero te aviso Naruto no digas jamás una tonteria como esa o no me importa lo que diga te rompere todos los hueso sin dudarlo - Le amenazo Gaara a Naruto**

**- Ok Gaara tranquilo de mi boca no volverá a salir una tonteria como esa jamás - Dijo Naruto ya un poco más relajado**

**- Más te vale - Le advirtio Gaara **

**Después de aquel pequeño incidente Gaara y Haku se pusieron en frente, aunque un poco alejados de los demás, mientras que por parte del pequeño grupo de espias estaban a la espera del comienzo de la batalla. Entonces Haku se preparo para el combate sacando sus típicas agujas y Gaara mostrando su arena, aunque la pregunta del grupo de espias fue de donde salio la arena, ya que Gaara no llevaba su calabaza.**

**- Bueno chicos estais preparados - Dijo Sayuri colocandose en medio de los dos**

**- Hai! - Contestaron ambos mirandose desafiantemente**

**- Bien, en ese caso, COMENZAD! - Dijo Sayuri dando la señal para que se iniciara el combate**

**Cuando Sayuri dio el comienzo de la batalla, Haku empezo lanzando sus agujas con una rapidez imposible de seguir para un genin o chunin, pero Gaara no se quedaba atras, ya que, al momento de que Haku lanzara las agujas Gaara hizo aparecer su defensa absoluta impidiendo que las agujas la traspasaran, pero no se dio cuenta de que dos de ellas se le habian clavado en sus brazos, así que sin perder tiempo Gaara se lanzo hacia Haku comenzando una lucha de taijutsu donde ambos iban a la par dando y recibiendo tanto puños como patadas, asi ke tuvieron ke separarse cada uno en un extremo de la zona donde estaban entrenando, cuando Haku empezo a hacer sellos mientras ke Gaara hacía otros sellos distintos a los de Haku lanzando cada uno un potente jutsu, Haku uno de suiton y Gaara uno de Doton, por lo cual el de Gaara fue más efectivo ya ke en un principio gano él, pero al momento de retirarse noto como Haku se levantaba y cuando iba a rematarle, cayo al suelo dandole la victoria a Haku.**

**- Maldito seas Haku, me has vuelto a lanzar agujas envenenadas - Dijo Gaara entre dientes a un Haku ke no paraba de reirse**

**- Jajaja lo siento Gaara pero no he podido evitarlo jajaja - Contesto Haku riendose a carcajadas de Gaara**

**- Bueno ke se le va a hacer, Sayuri por favor podrias darme el antídoto del veneno de las agujas de Haku - Dijo Gaara**

**- Hai Oto-san - Asintio Sayuri dandole el antídoto a Gaara**

**Una vez ke Gaara se tomo el antídoto, los 3 se apartaron dandole paso al siguiente combate entre Sasuke Uchiha y Argles Kyoyama**

**- Hum, bueno Argles listo para perder - Dijo Sasuke con una mirada de superioridad**

**- Hum, más quisieras - Le devolvio Argles la mirada a Sasuke**

**- Hum, y con ke quieres ke luchemos? - Pregunto Sasuke**

**- Ke te parece con taijutsu solamente - Contesto Argles**

**- Hum, me parece estupendo - Hablo Sasuke con una sonrisa de triunfo**

**- Bueno, Chicos estais listos - Dijo Sayuri volviendose a colocar en medio de ambos combatientes**

**- Hai - Dijeron ambos al unisono**

**Así comenzo el segundo combate donde ninguno de los 2 daba su brazo a torcer demostrando porque son los 2 fuertes en lo ke a taijutsu se refiere, así continuaron durante aproximadamente 1 hora dando multiples combinaciones de todo tipo de lucha, donde al final los 2 acabaron rendidos en el suelo, pero felices por demostrar su fuerza ante el otro.**

**Mientras por el lado de los "espias" estos estaban asombrados e impresionados por la demostración de fuerza que mostraba el grupo de amigos de Naruto, pero lo ke no podian llegar a imaginar seria la fuerza de Naruto, ya ke si los demás mostraban tal fuerza no querian llegar a pensar lo ke podria llegar a hacer según ellos su alocado amigo.**

**- Enhorabuena Sasuke me has sorprendido, al igual ke tu Argles nunca llegue a imaginar cuanta razón teniais al decir ke los 2 sois los mejores del mundo, jajaja - Dijo Naruto aplaudiendo a ambos por el espectaculo ofrecido**

**- Je gracias, Naruto/tio - Dijeron ambos combatientes mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y retirandose a un lado del campo**

**- Bueno tio Naruto creo ke ya nos toca a nosotros, ¿no? - Dijo Sayuri acercandose con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro**

**- Hai, lista? - Dijo Naruto**

**- Siempre - Le respondio Sayuri**

**- Bueno en ese caso yo sere el referi - Dijo Haku a ambos**

**- Hai! - Contestaron ambos luchadores**

**Ambos siguieron quietos en su posición sin mover ni un músculo, muestra de ke estaban analizandose mutuamente, hasta ke Sayuri a una alta velocidad se coloco delante de Naruto dispuesta a darle una patada en la cara, pero Naruto fue aún más rápido impidiendo que Sayuri le diera dicha patada, así estuvieron un rato donde solo Sayuri atacaba y Naruto se defendia, hasta ke al final Sayuri se alejo de Naruto y comenzo a hacer sellos mientras ke Naruto tambien hizo los mismos sellos lanzando cada uno por su lado, realizando un jutsu de Raiton anulandolos mutuamente, dando comienzo a una batalla de ninjutsu donde ambos no daban su brazo a torcer hasta ke al final Sayuri se quedo sin chakra permitiendole a Naruto aproximarse a ella por la espalda dandole un ligero golpe en la nuca para así dejarla inconsciente, ganando él el combate.**

**- Sayuri! - Dijo Gaara acercandose corriendo hasta llegar al lado de Sayuri para así cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta donde estaba Haku**

**- Tranquilo Gaara solo esta inconsciente, con un poco de reposo se recuperara - Le dijo Haku a Gaara para ke se tranquilizara**

**- Esta bn - Respondio Gaara calmandose un poco**

**- Lo siento Gaara creo ke exagere un poco - Dijo Naruto preocupado por Sayuri**

**- No pasa nada - Contesto Gaara**

**Al final todos se retiraron, permitiendo salir a los "espias" del sitio donde estaban escondidos.**

**- Guau ke alucine, no creeis chicos - Dijo Kiba impresionado con lo ke habia visto**

**- Hai Kiba ha sido lo mejor ke he visto en mi vida, como se notaba el poder de la juventud en ellos - Dijo un emocionado Lee con unas ganas de enfrentarse a ellos en un combate de práctica**

**Los demás no tenian palabras para describir lo ke habian visto, pero cuando se iban a marchar pudieron notar como eran rodeados por 6 ninjas de los cuales no reconocieron su chakra hasta ke una de ellas salio de la oscuridad ke les rodeaban.**

**- Ke os ha parecido el espectaculo - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara**

**- Cuanto hace ke sabeis ke os espiabamos? - Pregunto Neji impersionado por saber ke habian notado sus presencias**

**- Desde el principio - Contesto Argles a la pregunta **

**Al mencionar aquello todos se sorprendieron aún más al saber ke ya sabian que estaban escondidos y observandolos, así ke al final les contaron ke les habian seguido para ver su entrenamiento y ke se habian sorprendido mucho por ver los fuertes ke eran, pero descubrieron ke solo habian utilizado un 10% de su poder, a lo ke se asombraron más y se preguntaron mentalmente cuan fuertes eran aquellas personas.**

**CONTINUARA **

**P.d.: A todos/as las personas ke me dejan reviews o les encanta mi historia muchas gracias por leerla, estoy muy agradecida con todos y espero ke no dejeis de leerlo ya ke me dais ganas de no abandonarlo y lo siento mucho si tardo en continuarlo es que mi inspiración viene y va asi que puede ser que para el próximo capitulo tarde bastante en publicarlo, por lo tanto os pido algo de paciencia conmigo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.5 Encuentro esperado

En otra parte de la aldea...

Era una mañana tranquila para toda Konoha, donde todo el mundo hacía sus quehaceres, pero no todo podía durar para siempre ya que en la entrada a la aldea podía apreciarse como varias personas cubiertas por una capa negra y una máscara roja, con un dibujo de un rayo se acercaban tranquilamente. Al llegar a las puertas, para alguna de aquellas personas no fue sorpresa ver como Izumo y Kotetsu estaban, es decir dormidos en sus puestos de vigilancia, por lo cual pasaron sin ningún inconveniente.

- Que hacemos ahora? - Dijo una de aquellas personas

- Pues que vamos a hacer ahora, ir a ver a la Hokage – Dijo otra persona en un tono de enfado

- Vamos Vamos no os enfadéis, sabéis que no me gusta que lo hagáis – Dijo la persona que parecía ser la líder del grupo ya que iba un poco más adelantada que el resto

- Lo sentimos – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- No pasa nada, chicos – respondió la líder, aunque en aquel momento si pudieran ver su cara seguramente verían una amplia sonrisa

Así siguieron el camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage, cuando llegaron la líder pico la puerta de la oficina y unos segundos más tarde la Hokage les dio el paso. Cuando entraron todos a la oficina, Tsunade se sorprendió ya que no esperaba que tantas personas entrasen juntas. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión se sentó más cómodamente en su sillón esperando a ver que querían aquellas personas.

- Hokage-sama es un placer y un honor estar ante usted – Dijo la líder con un tono muy respetuoso

- Gracias aunque me gustaría saber quiénes son ustedes y que quieren en mi aldea – dijo Tsunade con un tono lo más educadamente posible, aunque con cierta curiosidad

- Pues respecto a quienes somos prefiero no decirlo por ahora y respecto a la pregunta de qué queremos simplemente hemos venido a encontrarnos con unos amigos nuestros – volvió a decir la líder

- ¿Se quedaran mucho tiempo? - Preguntó Tsunade a líder del grupo

- El que sea necesario, pero si gusta usted y su asistente pueden acompañarnos si quiere su tan ansiada respuesta a la pregunta de quienes somos – Le dijo la líder a Tsunade

- Sera un placer, SHIZUNE! - Respondió Tsunade para luego llamar a su asistente

- Si Tsunade-sama, desea algo? - Dijo Shizune con una voz cansada, debido a que al oír el llamado de Tsunade corrió hasta llegar a la oficina

- Si Shizune, acompáñanos – Le contestó Tsunade-obaachan

- Hai - Dijo Shizune

Cuando salieron de la oficina fueron directamente al área de entrenamiento donde Naruto y sus amigos se encontraban, donde pudieron oír los comentarios de los chicos referente al entrenamiento, así que cuando se disponían a retirarse la líder decidió hacer notar su presencia y la de sus compañeros.

- Vaya parece ser que me he perdido su entrenamiento y para colmo han dado un maravilloso espectáculo sin yo estar presente - Dijo la líder que seguía encapuchada

- No... - Comenzó a decir Haku sin creerse lo que pasaba

- Puede... - Le siguió Sasuke sorprendido de ver a aquellas personas allí

- Ser - Finalizo Naruto igual de sorprendido que Sasuke

- Mami! - Dijo emocionada Sayuri

- Madre que sorpresa verte aquí - Comento Argles serio pero Tsunade y la líder notaron que en verdad estaba tan sorprendido y alegre como los demás

- MAMI? - Dijeron los demás asombrados e impresionados por las palabras de los 2 jóvenes

- Cuando habéis llegado, Cariño? - Pregunto Gaara tranquilo

- CARIÑO? - Dijeron los demás aún más sorprendido que antes

- Hemos llegado está mañana temprano siento mucho no haberte avisado antes, pero quería darte una sorpresa, además echaba de menos a mis niños - Dijo la líder agachándose para que los niños fueran a abrazarla

Entonces Sayuri y Argles fueron corriendo a abrazar a su madre y al abrazarla sin querer la tiraron al suelo, haciendo que su capucha se cayera dejando ver a una joven de unos 25 años de piel blanca, con el pelo negro y tan largo que le llegaba hasta por la cadera y también tenía los ojos de color rojo. Por lo que Tsunade al verla se sorprendió ya que hacía más de 20 años que no veía a aquella chica y los demás no podían creer lo que veían ya que allí había una chica que debía tener la misma edad que ellos y que era la madre de los niños allí presentes que tenían 14 y 15 años.

- ¿Hikari? - Pregunto Tsunade aún no pudiendo creer que aquella chica estaba allí

- Hola Tsunade-sama han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos - Dijo aquella chica de nombre Hikari

- No puede ser creía que estabas... - Contesto Tsunade empezando a derramar lágrimas

- Muerta, pues siento decepcionarte pero no es así estoy vivita y coleando - Dijo Hikari con un tono irónico

- Como vas a decepcionarme, al contrario estoy contenta de saber que estas con vida, es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida - Le dijo Tsunade un poco enfada porque pensara eso de ella

- Era broma Tsunade-san - Le contesto Hikari con una sonrisa en su cara

- No ha tenido gracia - Comenta Tsunade en voz baja

- ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! - Grito Sakura un poco enfadada por la situación

- Que pasa, Sakura? - Dijo Tsunade

- Alguien me podría explicar quién es esta chica, quienes son aquellas personas que van con ella y lo más importante porque estos niños la llaman madre si debe tener la misma edad que yo - Pregunto Sakura

- Eso te lo puedo explicar yo, pero perdona, ¿cómo te llamas? - Comento Hikari

- Perdona mis malos modales me llamo Sakura Haruno - Le contesto Sakura ya un poco más calmada

- Así que Sakura, entonces tú debes de ser la Sakura de la que tanto habla Sasuke - Al decir aquello Sakura se puso colorada al igual que Sasuke ya que sentía algo muy profundo por Sakura llamado amor

- Pero que dices tú ahora - Pregunta Sasuke avergonzado

- Solo la verdad - Le dijo a Sasuke - y con respecto a tus preguntas Sakura, mi nombre es Hikari Namikaze Uzumaki tengo 25 años soy originaria de Konoha pero por asuntos que os contare más tarde tuve que irme fuera, con respecto a estas persona dejare que se presenten ellas solas y a lo referente a la última pregunta pues digamos que tiene algo que ver con el porque me fui de Konoha - Contesto Hikari tranquila mientras dejaba pasar a las persona con las que venia

- Empezare yo mi nombre es Makoto Kinoshita - Dijo uno de ellos quitándose su capucha dejando ver a un joven de piel bronceada, pelo corto de color negro y ojos negros

- Y yo soy su hermana gemela, mi nombre es Yumeko Kinoshita - Dijo una chica al lado de Makoto dejando ver su cabello algo largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros de color negro y los ojos negros

- Mi nombre es Hiromi Diethel encantada de conoceros - Dijo una chica un poco más adelantada dejando una piel blanca, el cabello igual de largo que Hikari de color plateado y ojos verdes

- Yo soy Azumi Sohuma, tengo 25 años, me encantan las galletas, soy una de las mejores amigas de Hikari y soy la hermana adoptiva de Haku, es todo un placer conocerlos – Hablo una chica de pelo oscuro y largo de ojos color azul oscuro y de piel bronceada

- Y creo que a ellos ya les conocéis – dijo Hikari con una amplia sonrisa

- Hola Sakura como te va? – Dijo una chica quitándose la capucha dejando ver a…

- Sasame-chan! – Dijo Sakura sorprendida al ver a la mencionada

- Si soy yo jiji – Sonrió Sasame al ver la cara de sorprendida de Sakura

- Vaya que cara tan graciosa has puesto Jajaja – Dijeron 4 personas que estaban detrás de Sasame

- Por favor dejad de reíros es normal que se impresione al ver a Sasame-chan – Dijo una quinta voz

- Oh vamos no niegues que es divertido – Dijo una de las 4 voces que no paraban de reírse de Sakura

- Pues no lo es – Volvió a decir la quinta voz

- Vamos dejadlo ya y acabemos de saludar al resto – Dijo una sexta voz de la cual podía saberse que era de un hombre

- Esta bien, bueno entonces voy yo mi nombre es Isaribi y soy la hermana adoptiva de Sasame-nechan – Dijo Isaribi dejando por fin de reírse

- Yo soy Suigetsu Hozuki – Dijo Suigetsu quitándose la capucha

- Y yo soy su novia Karin Seidou Uzumaki, encantada – Dijo Karin colocándose bien sus gafas

- En cuanto a mi soy Juugo de Tenpin y esta es mi mujer, aunque algunos ya la conocéis ella es Shion – Dijo Juugo apartándose para dejar ver a Shion

- Encantada de volver a veros – Saludo Shion dando una reverencia a los chicos

- Y en cuanto a esta joven preciosa que tenéis delante es mi prometida aunque muchos ya la conocéis su nombre es Matsuri – Dijo Makoto acercándose a ella solo para recibir un beso en la boca y un te amo de parte de la joven

- Matsuri desde cuando… - Empezó a decir Temari sorprendida con lo que veían sus ojos

- Estáis comprometidos – Acabo de decir un impresionado Kankurou

- Desde hace 1 año y medio – Dijo Matsuri un poco nerviosa y a la vez ruborizada

- Pero cómo es posible, porque en ese caso tu sabias donde ha estado Gaara todo este tiempo – Dijo Temari volviendo en si

- Pues la verdad es que lo sé desde hace 2 años – Comento Matsuri aún un poco nerviosa

- Y porque no lo habías dicho antes – Dijo Kankurou

- Porque… - Empezó a decir Matsuri

- Porque nosotros dos se lo pedimos – Dijeron Gaara y Hikari al unísono

- Bueno dejando este tema aparte, Naruto hay algo más que no nos hayas contado – Dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente a Naruto

- Mmm…no, no que yo sepa, Hikari-nechan hay algo más que quieras decirnos – Dijo Naruto con rascándose la cabeza como siempre

- Mmm…ahora que lo dices si dentro de 2 días llegaran los demás, así que vete preparando para la guerra – Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa cínica marcando su rostro

- ¿Qué guerra? – Pregunto Shizune

- La guerra del año y será mejor no preguntar sobre este tema – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo lo que pasara dentro de esos 2 días

- En ese caso es mejor retirarnos por hoy, mañana será otro día – Dijo Tsunade empezando a retirarse hasta que se acuerda de algo – Ah Hikari-chan mañana quiero hablar contigo a solas así que ven entre las 10 y las 10 y media

- Allí estaré Tsunade-sama no se preocupe – Dijo Hikari mirando como Tsunade se iba

- Bueno en ese caso porque no nos vamos a comer yo invito – Comento Hikari cuando no vio a Tsunade

- Vale, después de un duro entrenamiento no hay nada como ir a comer y más si invita Hikari-nechan, venís chicos – Dijo Naruto al resto

- Ok! – Gritaron todos a coro

Entonces todos partieron rumbo a Ichiraku ramen donde todos fueron bien recibidos por Teuchi y su hija Ayame, al llegar Teuchi se sorprendido al ver a Hikari ya que hacía años que no la veía.

- Vaya Hikari-chan cuanto tiempo hace que no te veía mirate estas hermosa – Dijo Teuchi contento

- Si hace mucho Teuchi-san – Dijo Hikari de igual forma

- Padre de que conoces a esta chica – Pregunto Ayame a su padre

- Ella es la una de las hijas de Yondaime-sama sin contar que fue la primera ninja que con solo 5 años ya era ambu y es la mejor de todos los clientes que he tenido – Dijo Teuchi dejando a todos menos a Gaara y Naruto Sorprendidos

- COMO! - Gritaron todos a coro

CONTINUARA…

Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado se que tardo mucho en subir los capitulos y quiero disculparme por ello, pero es que mi inspiración suele desparecer por un largo tiempo y luego vuelve como si nada, eso en verdad me molesta ya que me gustaria seguir el fic para que las personas que lo leeis no penseis que lo he dejado ni nada parecido. Pero tambien quiero deciros que gracias por tener mucha paciencia con mi fic y conmigo.

Además queiro dedicar este capitulo a una amiga muy especial a la que quiero como si fuera mi hermana pequeña.

Por eso y más gracias por todo queridos lectores y hasta el proximo capitulo donde conoceremos un poco más la historia de Hikari.


	7. Comunicado

Hola queridos lectores,

Lamento comunicaros que tardare bastante en poner la continuación ya que el ordenador de mi hermano ha decidido dejarme tirada y se ha escacharrado y para empeorar lo que tenía escrito se ha perdido por lo tanto os pido mucha paciencia conmigo.

Os prometo que cuando lo tenga lo colgare lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, es decir, mi vida.

Gracias por todo,

Hikari1992


End file.
